Digimon: Armageddon
by Arknova
Summary: AU. This is a continuation of the Tamers Storyline. Plenty of cursing and violence.
1. Prelude

Greetings to everyone! This is just a one-shot that I would want to try out. It is on the tamers and it is an AU. Well sort of anyway. If you are a fan, you would notice that this story is adapted from Getter Robo: Armageddon. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon as they belong to those who own them. The story belongs to Go Nagai (I guess), as it is something like Getter Robo: Armageddon. Don't sue me as you will get nothing out of it.

"…"= Talking

'**…**'= Thinking

-…- = Action

Digimon: Armageddon (Prelude)

The prison was never a pleasant place. It was especially so if you were in a top A class criminal's prison. Fighting, bullying and many other things had happened in this jail. Despite the efforts made by the prison guards, it was nearly impossible to control the violent battles in the prison. Luckily, the invention of digitized metal had made the prison cells unbreakable by human strength. Thus, the whole prison became very quiet but there would still be occasional fights. 

The prison warden moved towards the cell of the youngest A class criminal of the jail. To be truthful, the person inside was actually the youngest A class criminal in this world. However, this person was no joke. He had murdered Professor Shibumi with eyewitness. He had already been here for ten years and he was one of the most violent inmates in this place. Opening the cell door, he motioned to the young man inside to come out.

The young man inside rose his eyebrow as he was motioned to move out of his cell. Shrugging his shoulders, he did as he was told. Following the warden, he wondered what would be next, now that they had locked him here for ten years, what else would that damn government want from him?

The prison warden looked at the young man with cautious eyes. He looked different from the inmates in this prison. However, he was indeed the most violent inmate and also one of the best brawlers in this place. He had seen this man knock down a man twice his size and he would have to be cautioned around him as he was angered easily.

Moving to the specific room, the prison warden motioned the young man to follow him. After he did so, the prison warden opened the door that allowed visitors to enter. The young man's eyes turned wide with shock as he saw the familiar blonde wearing a black business suit and sunglasses.

Man " Long time no see, Matsuki."

The young man that was known as Takato Matsuki's eyes turned from shock to anger, to pure hatred. He sprang from his seat that he had taken when he entered the room and lifted the man up by pulling his collar of his suit. The prison warden tried to stop him but was knocked out cold by Takato's right fist which released its hold from the man's collar when he saw the prison warden approaching. Takato was shaking in anger as he shouted at the man.

Takato-shouting- " You have the guts to show up here you bustard? You dare to show up after you screwed my life? Give me one reason why I should not kill you Yamaki."

Yamaki " You will be spending your life in this jail for the rest of your life Matsuki."

Takato-snickering- " That would happen even if I don't kill you Yamaki."

Yamaki " That is not true. I have a offer to give you."

Takato " Whatever it is, I don't give a damn."

Yamaki " What if it is the ticket to your freedom?"

Takato-relaxing- " My…freedom?"

Yamaki " Are you willing to listen now?"

Takato " Do your worse Yamaki."

Yamaki " Professor Shibumi had raised from his death and he is planning to use the catalyst of evolution to cause Armageddon to the world."

Takato " That old man? It can't be… He died in front of my eyes!"

Yamaki " He is still alive Matsuki. You will have to stop him using any methods possible."

Takato " Why is the government sending me?"

Yamaki "… They think that it is best to send the one who killed him originally to kill him again…"

Takato-angered- " Damn you Yamaki! I said it ten years ago and I am going to say it again, I did not kill the old man!"

Yamaki " Lee saw you did it with his own eyes Matsuki…"

Takato-angered- " Like hell he did! That bustard was the real murderer! None of you would believe me just because I had a quarrel with him after that incident!"

Yamaki " …We are getting out of the topic Matsuki. Are you willing to do it?"

Takato " Will I get my freedom then?"

Yamaki " Yes, you will."

Takato " I will do it. However, I cannot do it alone."

Yamaki " I know. Thus, I had my men retrieved Guilmon from the digital world. However, he is a little different from the past…"

Takato " Cut the crap, just bring me there, fast."

Yamaki simply nodded his head and motioned Takato to follow him. Takato did so and they were off in a black van towards the location where Guilmon was. At the same time, Yamaki was explaining to him what he had to do and the location of Shibumi. Takato listen half-heartedly as he was busy looking outside of the window. Having being kept in the jail for ten years, he had lost everything. Now, all that was in his heart was to kill off Shibumi and Henry to make them pay for what they had done to him.

Yamaki did well to hide his emotions from Takato. He was sad to see the youth with the bright personality and hopeless optimism gone. He was a shadow of his previous self and he could tell that all he wants now was to kill off the two people he had hated most. He had found Henry's statements of Takato being the murderer suspicious but there were no proof to show that his assumption was right. He was the one that announced the boy guilty at that time. However, now was not the time for such thoughts. He can have them after the crisis had been prevented.

Finally, they reached the site that Guilmon was supposed to be waiting for Takato. He was actually a little worried as Guilmon was more vicious and violent compared to before. Yamaki knew that it was due to the separation and forced return that caused this drastic change to his innocent and carefree personality. He wondered briefly if the two would as efficient as a team like they used to be in the past. However, all his doubts were washed off when he saw the interaction between the two.

Guilmon was glad to see his tamer again. Although he could tell that he was different from what he had used to be, he was just glad that they are seeing each other again. Guilmon had done well to survive in the digital world for ten long years without Takato. It was through constant data loading, accumulating skills and luck that he had survived. However, he had never thought of living without himself. After all, Takato was the only friend that he had left. Guilmon would give up on anything just to see Takato again.

Takato was feeling the same as well. Guilmon was the only one left in the world that he could trust. The man that he had thought as best friend back-stabbed and betrayed him. During his unbearable days in jail, Takato had managed to live through them because of the fact that he had wanted to live and see his friend Guilmon again. Also, killing off Henry was also another reason that he had wanted to live. There was one more reason that made him want to live as well. What was it he could not remember but is was definitely the most important reason as well.

After telling Guilmon what they had to do, Guilmon agreed to help Takato to fight off Shibumi as well. As for Henry, they both decided that he would pay for what he had did as well. Before Takato bio-merged with Guilmon, Yamaki gave Takato a crimson scarf so as to hide his face. His release was highly confidential and Yamaki did not want other people to know. Wrapping the scarf around his face, Takato gave a smirk that no one could see but himself.

Takato-shouting- " Let's go Guilmon! Bio-merge, activate!"

Guilmon " Okay Takato!"

The two merged into Gallantmon in a flash and left for the tower that Shibumi was in. Both of them had the same thing in mind and that was to kill off Shibumi and Henry. They didn't give a damn to the world as they really had nothing left to feel attached to. However, they want to take revenge on Shibumi and Henry as thanks to them , both Takato and Guilmon went through living hell.

****

Another Part of Japan

Ryo Akiyama wiped off the sweat from his forehead as he took a rest in the roadside. It had been a good day at work as there were plenty of goods for him to unload and transport. After the break up of the Tamer Team, he had started a transportation business and managed to earn a decent income. He had to find distraction anyway to prevent himself from remembering of the painful memory of the past, where his friend and comrade Takato Matsuki was accused of murdering Shibumi. He knew that Takato will not commit such a crime but he could not find evidence to prove his innocence. Ironically, it was Takato's best friend that had him landed in the jail for A class criminals. 

Ryo had drowned himself in sorrow when he heard the verdict of Takato. He did not deserved such treatment. His parents had just been killed three days ago due to an experiment on the evolution light that had gone wrong. He had not even recovered from the shock and was sent to the jail. The last time he had seen Takato was ten years ago in the court. He seemed emotionally unstable as he was dragged off by the guards, screaming that he was innocent.

Ryo blamed himself for not able to help Takato in helping finding evidence to prove his innocence. Due to this reason, Ryo became a drunk and was seen in a pub drinking until he was kicked out of it. Luckily for him, Alice was there to wake him up and support him. She gave him support as he started his transportation business. The most important thing was that she was the one who woke him up from his sorrow and set his life straight again. Ryo smiled warmly as he though of Alice. Usually, she would be with him to help unload the goods and loading the goods. Despite her small build, she was actually strong and could help in loading and unloading goods. However, there was no way that he would allow his wife to work with him with her being pregnant with their third child. 

That was also the reason why Cyberdramon was with him right now. After being able to make peace with Millenniumon and tame his wild instincts, Cyberdramon had been able the control himself from wanting to fight. Even better, Millenniumon became his so-called living encyclopedia, aiding him whenever he needed it. Ryo smiled at that thought. It was wonder that Monodramon, Millenniumon and himself and joke and chatter liked old friends when Millenniumon actually tried to take his life in many previous occasions. Ryo's thought was broken though when he saw a flash went by him. He then felt Cyberdramon's spilt personality spoke to him through telepathy.

Millenniumon " Ryo, I think you will find the flash that passed by interesting."

Ryo " What do you mean?"

Monodramon " That thing, is Justimon."

Ryo " How can that be?"

Millenniumon " I am not sure. However, I am detecting a strong power from somewhere south and it is the exact direction that the Justimon went."

Ryo " Let's follow him then. I got a bad feeling about this…"

After that little conversation in the minds, Ryo bio-merged with Cyberdramon and formed Justimon. Making sure that all the cargo was unloaded and that his truck was locked, Justimon took off towards south. Ryo had a very bad feeling that something bad will happen…

****

Hypno Tower Ruins

Gallantmon reached the ruins of the Hypno Tower in no time. Seeing the tower only made both Takato and Guilmon's blood boil. This place only brings back memories of their unpleasant start before enduring a life of hell for ten years. All that was in their mind was the thought of ripping the old man and Henry to shreds to vent off their anger. All of a sudden, there was an incoming blast of attack aiming towards Gallantmon and he managed to jump out of harm's way just in the nick of time.

Focusing all his senses, Gallantmon could see clearly that the thing that had attacked him was another Gallantmon. He was confused as he had thought that Guilmon was the one and only in this world and that there should not be another Gallantmon. However, the truth was that there were Gallantmons in front of him. Not only that, he could see many other mega digimons that had used to fight along side him. He felt his blood boiled when he saw Mega Gargomon in mass number. Giving a howl of rage, Gallantmon leaped into the air and started tearing through all the mega level digimon.

All these digimon seemed to the very weak in power to Takato as Gallantmon deleted them in large numbers by using his Shield of the Just. He could feel a sick and twisted pleasure building inside him as he deleted all these mega level digimon. Being locked inside a class A criminal jail for ten long years had driven him crazy and he was actually vending all his anger on this digimons. However, inside his subconscious, fighting was the only way that confirms to him that he was living as it had when he was in jail. The pleasure of beating down opponents was great as in that place, fighting was regular and it was the only enjoyment one could get. It might sound sick but it was very true. As Gallantmon thrust Gram through the throat of a Mega Gargomon, he heard a voice booming out to him.

? " Long time no see, Takato!"

After hearing this line, Gallantmon turned sharply at the origin of this voice which was generated from the ruins of the Hypno Tower. Recognizing the person who had spoke to him, Gallantmon shouted in his dual voice in full fury and hatred.

Gallantmon " It is you old man Shibumi!"

Shibumi was standing at the highest point of the ruined Hypno Building. Gone was his once gentle facial expression, now it was replaced by a look of insanity. His hair had turned into white as well and he was sneering when he talked to Gallantmon.

Shibumi " You still had the guts to show up here?"

Gallantmon-shouting in anger- " Why not old man?"

Shibumi-shouting in anger- " You dare to ask ME that? Think of what you had done! All because of you, my niece was killed!"

Gallantmon-shouting- " It was not my fault you bustard! Anyone with brains can tell that it was an accident! But what about you? You killed my parents and because of you so-called death, I was sent to the freaking jail for top class criminals!"

Shibumi-shouting- " You dare call that an accident? She was the only family that I had left and you killed her!"

Gallantmon-shouting- " Screw you old man! I did not kill her! You on the other hand, killed my parents!"

Shibumi " It was unfortunate that your parents had gotten into the blast, but that don't give you the excuse to kill my niece!"

Gallantmon-shouting- " You are not listening to what I am saying you asshole! And you called that 'unfortunate'? Go to hell old man! If it was an accident, why the hell did you test the Evolution Ray at the direction of MY house?"

Shibumi " That is none of your concern you ignorant fool. Now, I will send you to hell by using all these clones that I had made using the data I had of you and your friends. You will pay for what you have done!"

Gallantmon " Friends? I have lost them all ever since I was blamed for your death old man! Another thing is, you will go to hell by my hands old man! I might have not been the one that had killed you ten years ago, I will make sure that I will be the one that kill you this time!"

With that, Gallantmon leaped into the air and headed straight for Shibumi. He knew that his Shield of the Just would not be able to hit him from this distance. He had to be nearer to him. However, the clones of the mega digimons were blocking his path. Gallantmon deleted all the digimons that were blocking his way but they just seemed to replace each other. Very soon, Gallantmon got impatient and decided to just blast them all off with the Shield of the Just. As he deleted the group of Sakuyamons in front of him, he felt a slight stabbing pain at his heart. He did not know why but he definitely hated this feeling. Growling in rage, Gallantmon arched his hand that was holding Aegis and dumped it towards Shibumi in an attempt to kill him.

To his surprise, as Aegis was heading towards Shibumi, one digimon of each type went to guard Shibumi by standing in front of him. These digimons are Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Justimon. All of a sudden, a ray of light went through the four mega digimon. Gallantmon knew what that light was. It was the Evolution Ray. That was the ray that killed his parents. Seeing this ray further fanned Gallantmon's anger and he used his Lightning Joust at Shibumi. However, it was blocked by the figure that was formed by the combination of the four mega digimon and the Evolution Ray.

The figure that came out of the bright ray was a digimon that both Takato and Guilmon had never seen before. The digimon had the cloak of Gallantmon and also his shield. It had two missiles on its shoulder respectively. It had Justimon's head and the weapon it was holding was the staff of Sakuyamon. The color scheme of this digimon was black and it radiates an aura of darkness. Behind it, Shibumi was laughing out loud liked a mad man.

Shibumi " This is the ultimate creation of mine Takato! This will be the being that would bring Armageddon to all the worlds in all quadrants! Behold, Hazardmon!"

This sight dumbfounded Gallantmon. The Evolution Ray had actually merged the four mega digimon together and in such way, evolved them. However, this feeling was forgotten very soon as Guilmon's viral instincts and Takato's violent personality took over and went straight to attack Hazardmon. 

Hazardmon did not moved an inch. Glowing slightly, a light of dark purple color emerged from Hazardmon. This light knocked Gallantmon back and all the mega digimons present fired their attack at Gallantmon. Reacting to the situation quickly, Gallantmon held Aegis in front of him to block the shot aiming to his front. However, his back was exposed and he still received a considerable amount of damage. Shibumi saw this and was laughing out loud insanely. Takato gave a curse inside Gallantmon's body. He does not want to die just as he receives back his freedom. Furthermore, he had to take revenge on Shibumi and Henry. Thus, he cannot die. At least he cannot die right now. Guilmon was thinking the same thing but for different reasons. He did not want to die as he had just reunite with Takato. Although living in the hazardous digital world had completely destroyed his innocence, Guilmon still want to be with his friend and partner and also to make up the time that he had lost. Just as Gallantmon prepared himself to launch a counter attack, the enemies that were closer to him were all deleted. Turning around, Gallantmon saw those who had help him and Takato's face was twisted with hatred and anger.

Among those that had saved him, he saw Mega Gargomon. This meant that Henry was present among those that had saved him as well. Allowing his anger to control him, Gallantmon thrust Gram towards Mega Gargomon. Mega Gargomon managed to dodge that attack and as Gallantmon prepared to attack again, he was stopped by two other digimon. Turning to face them, he was astonished to see Justimon and Sakuyamon holding him back. However, his astonishment quickly changed back to anger as he struggled to get free.

Gallantmon-struggling- " Release me you two! I will get that asshole!"

Justimon " Calm down Takato! Control yourself!"

Sakuyamon " Now is not the time to do this gogglehead!"

Takato could feel his anger and frustration grew inside him. The person who had sent him to see hell and betrayed his trust was just in front of him. However, He could not even take a swing at him. Knowing the other two, they would not release him easily. Both Ruki and Ryo are stubborn people. In rage, he shouted out his response to the.

Gallantmon " Shut up! The two of you don't know what a living hell is! Getting sent there for doing what you did not commit is bad, but getting betrayed by whom you thought was your best friend is worst! Now, release me you idiots!"

Sakuyamon-angered- " Who are you calling idiots?"

Gallantmon " You two damn it!"

Justimon " Calm yourself Takato! There would be no gain if we fought against each other now!"

Gallantmon " Sorry Ryo, but my only living goal now is to kill Henry and Shibumi. Since Henry is closer to me now, I will kill him. Don't get in my way…"

Sakuyamon-angry- " You mean that you don't care what happen to all the quadrants?"

Gallantmon " Why should I care? It is not like I would lose anything if they are destroyed. Remember, I have already lost everything thanks to Shibumi and Henry."

Hearing this, Ruki who was inside Sakuyamon gave a gasp of surprise. Takato was obviously different from the Takato that she had know and learned to trust. He no longer cares for anything expect for himself. 

Ruki ' **What have happen to you gogglehead**?'

Renamon '** It seemed that being kept in jail has changed his personality…**'

Ruki ' **…Later Renamon… Now, we will have to prevent him from killing Einstein…' **

Ryo was faring no better. This man in front of him could not be Takato. His friend was a pacifist and detest fighting. Usually, he would only fight when there was no way out. Despite that, he would not talk about killing stuff like it was nothing. However, he knew that Takato had became a very different man. With Millenniumon in him as they bio-merged, he could understand the psychological harm that Takato had received when he was accused of killing a person that he used to respect. He did not know why Takato hated Henry that much but other then giving statements, he did not know what Henry had done to cause Takato to direct this much rage at him. Also, the guilt of causing Shibumi's niece death and the shock of his own parents' death definitely did not help.

Millenniumon '** There is nothing you can do for him Ryo… At least not now…**'

Monodramon '** That's right Ryo… Believe me, we are all shocked and sad about Takato's case and want to help him. But now, he is still very unstable and we have things to do as well…**'

Ryo-sigh mentally- '** All right, I understand… Let's just get this over with…**'

Henry looked at the digimon that was known as Gallantmon that was thrusting his weapon at him wildly and was uttering curses at him. This digimon was formed by Guilmon and the person he used to call best friend, Takato Matsuki. Thinking of Takato, Henry could only felt guilt as he had accused of his friend of murdering professor Shibumi when he was the true killer. However, at that time, he could not afford to get himself captured. He had to prepare for the upcoming crisis.

Terriermon '** Henry…**'

Henry ' **I know Terriermon… Now is not the time right**?'

Terriermon ' **Henry, you have your own reasons for doing what you had. However, I don't think Takato there is willing to listen to you as of yet… Now, let's just focus on the job we have been given… You know what Shibumi can do with those Evolution Rays** **don't you**?'

Henry **' Yeah… you are right Terriermon. Let's just do this first… Thanks Terriermon…**'

Terriermon ' **For what Henry**?'

Henry ' **For supporting me for these ten years… You are the best…**'

Terriermon-smiling- ' **Momentai Henry! We are partners!**'

Taking a deep breath, Henry turned towards the still struggling Gallantmon. After hearing a cheer for him by Terriermon inside his head, he talked to Takato in the dual voice of Mega Gargomon.

Mega Gargomon " Takato, I know that what ever I say, you will not listen to me. However, can we just solve the crisis in front of us first?"

Gallantmon " No. The only concern in my life now is to kill you."

Mega Gargomon " How about this. You help us, and I will let you do whatever you want with me." ' **Terriermon: Are you crazy Henry? Henry: Don't worry, I know what I am doing…**'

Gallantmon " Fine… I will accept that."

After this conversation, Gallantmon jumped back into the crowd of mega digimon and continued to delete them. He want to get close to Shibumi and kill him. No matter what stand in his way, he will just strike them down. After all, the worst was that he would die and that's it. From behind him, he could hear that his former comrades were starting to do their share of fighting as well. Shibumi did not looked that worry though. It seemed that he had a plan ready.

Terriermon '** Henry! There is a big problem!**'

Henry ' **What is it**?'

Terriermon ' **The government had decided to dump a data deletion bomb in this area!**'

Henry ' **What? If that's the case, why did they send us to fight Shibumi? Never mind. I get it. They are just using us as bait…**'

Terriermon '** You better tell the others Henry or we are toast. The time before the bomb is dump is fifteen minutes.**'

Mega Gargomon " Listen everyone! The government is dumping a digimon-deleting bomb here after fifteen minutes. We have to get out of here!"

Sakuyamon " What did you say Einstein? Those morons are dumping a bomb when we are fighting?"

Justimon " That dumb government…"

At this new information, the three mega digimon started retreating back a little by little. However, Gallantmon did not move an inch backwards. Instead, he was heading deeper and deeper into the enemy territory and he was fighting even more violently. 

Sakuyamon " What are you doing googlehead? Didn't you just hear what Einstein said? This place is getting bombed!"

Gallantmon appeared to have not heard Sakuyamon, or had just chose to ignore her. He continued fighting and was edging and moving his way towards Shibumi and Hazardmon. Seeing this, Sakuyamon gave a slight curse and moved towards Gallantmon. This action surprised both Justimon and Mega Gargomon. However, the followed after her, not wanting both of their comrades to lose their life here.

Sakuyamon-angry- " You idiot! Did you just not hear what Einstein said? You will be deleted if you continue on staying here!"

Gallantmon-fighting- " I heard it. But as I said before, I live to kill Shibumi and Henry now. I don't mind die trying anyway. There is nothing left in my life anyway."

Sakuyamon "…" '** That is not true… If you are willing to, I am willing to be the one that would be in your life…**'

Hearing sounds of landing, Sakuyamon could tell that Justimon and Mega Gargomon had come for them. As she turned around to address them, a Justimon appeared suddenly and was about to hit her with its Voltage Blade. Sakuyamon braced herself for the attack by it never came. Gallantmon deleted the Justimon before the blow could land on Sakuyamon.

Cursing herself for her carelessness, she continued fighting off the enemies with her three comrades. There was no time for talk now that they were surrounded by enemies. However, in Henry's mind, a mental clock was ticking and it made Henry nervous as he knew that the bomb might land anytime. He wanted all of them to head to safety but knew that it was nearly impossible as Takato was lusting for the blood of Shibumi. 

The fighting went on for quite sometime but it was near impossible for the four to get any closer to Shibumi. This was because the number of mega digimon that had appeared to fight them was more then what they think. It was then that they saw a jet flying out of the ruins of the Hypno Tower. As they saw Hazardmon following after the jet, they realized that it was Shibumi that was inside it. The four of them realized that Shibumi was just using the cloned digimon to stall time to allow him to escape.

As if to worsen the situation, they saw the digimon deletion bomb arriving. It was travelling in a slow speed but the four knew that it could kill them all instantly. After making a hasty plan, it was decided that Justimon and Mega Gargomon would fight the digimons on the ground while Gallantmon and Sakuyamon try to change the direction of the bomb. Gallantmon was very reluctant to do so as he had wanted to chase after Shibumi but after a few persuasion he finally decided to help change the direction of the bomb.

Just as they were going to proceed on with the plan however, they saw Hazardmon and the jet's return. They could hear Shibumi's insane laughter and they saw Hazardmon glowed in dark purple color. Light was emitting from Hazardmon and very soon, Hazardmon was covered in dark purple light. Flashing dangerously, it released the light and it was speeding towards the bomb. Realizing what he was trying to do, Mega Gargomon screamed for everyone to run as far as possible. The last thing Sakuyamon saw was the scenery in front of her engulf in bright light…

End of Prelude

That is all! As I have said, this is just a testing fic. Maybe I will add chapters to it when I have writer's block for Viral Liberation. R&R is welcome as always and I am always prepared for flames.


	2. Reappearance of the Nightmare

Well, it would be fun to continue on with this story for a while. Maybe this fic can be used to help me improve my writing skills… This means in the interaction part of course.

Without further adieu, I present to all chapter 1 of Digimon: Armageddon.

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to whoever owns them, part of story line adapted from Getter Robo: Armageddon. New characters belong to me. Nothing you can get from suing poor me.

"…"- Talking

'**…**'- Thinking

-…- Action

Reappearance of the Nightmare

Three years had passed since the catastrophe that had struck the world. What exactly happened on that day was unknown, as little information was left over after that incident. However, one thing was for sure. Whatever happened was terrible, as 75% of the world's population was lost during that incident. The climate and terrain of the Earth changed drastically as well. What was once the beautiful blue planet was not but of barren land. It would be a miracle in this age to see even a patch of greenery. However, that was not the main problem.

Immediately after the event, digital gates were opened up. However, digimons from an unknown origin had appeared. They were bloodthirsty for some reason and they were one of the main reasons for the reduction of the world's population. The land was destroyed by these digimons as well as they fought their petty battles against each other. The damage done to Earth would be worst if not for the battalion of tamers under Henry Lee.

These tamers fought against these invaders from another world for as long as they have arrived. However, they were not Omni-potent and could only protect that much of the Earth. They never did give up however and continued on the fight…

Bridge of tamer battalion flagship, Aerosteer

A young man with light blue hair was looking through the reports that were sent to him. It was on the casualties of the most recent battle against the invading digimons and also the battle report on numerous battles that were occurring around the world as well. As usual, the casualties were still very high, human and digimon alike. As he had discovered when he and the battalion had first fought these invading digimons, they enjoyed deleting digimon and slaughtering humans very much. Thus, there would be a high list of casualties after every battle against them. Their superior fighting abilities did not help in any manner. 

Luckily, there had still been tamers joining their ranks voluntarily. It seemed that they had the same idea: Might as well die fighting than waiting to be killed. Sighing, he did not know whether that was lucky or not. Many still fell in battles and he could not help but regret the fact that he had brought them to the battlefield. Taking a seat on the captain's seat, the young man began to try relaxing for just a moment before he heard a shout.

" Henry! Hide me please!"

Shaking his head in disappointment at a lost opportunity to rest, Henry Lee turned around to see his usually cocky and tactless partner looking at him with a familiar look of panic. Cocking his right eyebrow, Henry Lee gave a shrug and motioned to Terriermon to hide behind him on his seat. Obliging quickly, Terriermon quickly hid behind him. At that same moment, a little girl that looking haunting like his sister Suzie when she was 6 burst in. She had the same overactive smile on her face. She was wearing a visor and was looking at Henry.

Little Girl " Unkle Henwy, where is Tewiermon? I wanna play wit him!"

Allowing himself a little smile, Henry Lee shook his head at his niece and told her gently that Terriermon was not here. As expected, young Kaoru Shiota was very disappointed. She seemed to enjoy Terriermon's company, although the same could not be said for Terriermon. It seemed she had inherited her mother's love of playing Princess Pretty Pants as well. Poor Lopmon and Terriermon were her Princesses of course. After advising Kaoru to go play with Lopmon and her mother instead and only after she had left the room did Henry allowed Terriermon out of his hiding place. He looked pretty relieved that Kaoru was finally gone.

Terriermon-sighing- " Thanks for the safe Henry. I don't want to get caught in that again!"

Henry-chuckled- " I think you need a Momentai."

Terriermon " Very funny Henry! And I thought we are partners!"

After saying that, Terriermon put his two small hands on his hips and puffed up his face to try showing that he was angry and unhappy. However, it only made Henry chuckled even harder which became a full-blown laughter. Slowly but surely, Terriermon laughed together with Henry as well. As they calm down, Henry looked at Terriermon seriously and Terriermon knew that his partner had something to say.

Henry " Terriermon, how is Suzie and Kaoru so far?"

Terriermon " You worry too much Henry. They are fine. However, they would still cry when those days arrived you know."

Henry " I know… Can't blame them though…"

Hirokazu Shiota, his younger brother-in-law was one of the first tamers that fell to the bloodthirsty invading digimons. Henry's sister and niece were seriously scarred by that incident and were still trying to recover from it till now. Losing Kazu was painful. Not only was he a good friend, he was also family. His death however further reinforced the strong belief in Henry's mind, which was to protect those that were still alive and prevent other innocents from feeling the same pain that he and his family had felt. As Henry's mind came to this thought, his expression darkened as well. He had already lost so much to the invaders. Many of his friends and fellow tamers had fell in the battle against these invaders and they too had indirectly made him betrayed his best friend Takato Matsuki, whom was still not found after that incident. Actually, he had not found Ruki nor Ryo after that incident. Another thing to add onto the list of why he hated these invaders.

Henry's expression was easily read by Terriermon and he felt for his partner. He knew how he had felt when he had to force himself to betray Takato during the case of the death of Professor Shibumi. He really had no choice and all Terriermon could do was to support him and stay by his side. The lost of Kazu and many other fellow tamers made Henry even more guilty and angry. Just as he was about to tell Henry to take it easy and 'Momentai', the alarm signifying the opening of invader's gate sounded.

Clearing all his thoughts, Henry Lee wore the mask that he always had during battles against the invaders and asked for the location of the gate. After being told by the operator that was present that the gate was opened in Japan, his old home country, Henry was shocked. However, he managed to hide his shocked expression well and ordered for the Aerosteer to head for Japan, Tokyo immediately. There might be survivors in that area and it was also their job to prevent these invaders from further damaging their home and bring ruin to plans of rebuilding all around the world.

Japan, Tokyo City

The city of Tokyo was a shadow of its former self. There was no more busy traffic on the streets nor were there any sign of human existence. Being the first city to be razed by the bloodthirsty invaders, Tokyo was brought to ruin within an hour with nearly all its inhabitants killed. The lucky ones that managed to survive had to hide in the underground tunnels of Tokyo to escape death. They would have all perish as well if not for the assistance of the Hypnos and the digimon tamers that did not joined the battalion. Lady Luck was also on their side as they had managed to escape detection for three hellish years. 

On a tall building in the area, a young girl with red hair was scouting her surroundings with her modified binoculars. She was wearing a brown jacket with a plain dark blue shirt and blue jeans underneath it. She also had a D-Ark on her belt as well as a deck of cards in a pocket that was on her belt as well. Her hair was tied in a braid so as to prevent it from obstructing her vision and to prevent it from hindering her movement. Beside her was a digimon that was wearing a kendo suit and equipped with a bokken. He was looking around cautiously as well. 

The girl let her binoculars down and gave a sigh of relief. So far, there were no signs of gates that hosted invaders in anywhere. However, she knew she had to be vigilant as carelessness would cause not only the death of herself, but also the death of all the survivors as well. All of a sudden, the girl saw a gate materializing on the building in front of her. After giving a look which said run to her partner, the two started running towards the camp side of the tamers. This was a rule when dealing with invaders. You do not fight them alone. Once you see them or a gate, run to inform others so they could avoid them or at least prepare for battle. These invaders were stronger than all digimons in the past and they arrived in groups. As the main purpose of the tamers was to protect the survivors, they would try to avoid as much fighting as possible.

After running for a while, the girl and her partner finally reached the camp side. Rushing towards a red haired woman in her late twenties, the girl shouted loudly.

" Mom! Gate due north-east!"

Ruki Makino turned sharply towards her daughter as she heard what she said. She gave a grimace as this was already the third gate that had opened within two days. Usually, the gates do not materialize so rapidly. Something must be wrong and she knew it. However, she could not really tell what was wrong. Call it the sixth-sense or whatever you want, but this was not normal. Stepping forward towards her daughter, she had also decided on the course of action.

" Rumi, go get Yamaki and tell him about the situation. We will have to move everyone before we get discovered."

Nodding her head, Rumi Makino ran towards the direction of the make-shift office of Yamaki Tetsuo with Kotemon following loyally behind her. Ruki was amused at her daughter's seemingly endless stamina and energy. Despite the fact that her later years was in such a hellish atmosphere, her daughter had actually managed to grew up fine. Ruki considered that as a miracle as she had rose Rumi up without any help from her grandmother and mother. Her grandmother had died due to sickness even before the catastrophe and her mother…She was killed by the invaders as she was coming back to Japan. Ruki was pretty sure that they would be proud of her as she had managed to rise Rumi up well and had a pretty good relationship with her as well.

" Ruki, are you alright?"

" I'm fine Renamon. Get ready to kick some butt." replied Ruki to her just materialized partner.

Well, Renamon was something liked a mother to Rumi as well. After all, the two of them had taken care of Rumi ever since she was a baby. However, now was no time for such thoughts. They have serious matter to attend to. She could think more later after everything was solved. She could hear her daughter's return and saw that she had brought Yamaki with her as well. He looked a little beat and Ruki could not blame him as he had tried to keep up with the speed of Rumi who ran pretty fast thanks to the training with Renamon and her constant battling with the invaders. After finally catching his breath, Yamaki Tetsuo addressed the tamers that had already gathered around the area and showed them his plan.

" Alright. I got the situation. Rick right? You and the rest of the tamers will guard the people as they move into and through the tunnels. Guide them through to D-57 tunnel and you should be safe there."

The tamer known as Rick nodded his head. He was one of the more experienced and skilled tamers in the group. Looking at both Ruki and Rumi, Yamaki motioned them to move closer as he had something to say to them.

Yamaki-hushed voice- " Listen Makino, Rumi. I want you two to check out the old ruins of the Hypnos building."

Hearing the name of the location, Ruki felt a stabbing pain through her heart. That was where she had last saw him… Of course, Ruki hid her pain but it was not unnoticed by Renamon and Rumi. Renamon gave her a concern looked and so did Rumi. However, Rumi was curious as to why her mother showed a flash of sadness just now. Usually, she would hide her feelings and even if she showed it, it would not be so…sad. Only Renamon knew why Ruki was this sad but she could do nothing to lessen her pain.

Yamaki " Sorry about this Makino. However, only the two of you can be trusted. Do me a favor."

Ruki was about to make a rude reply when she saw Rumi next to her. Biting back her retort that was filled with colorful languages, she nodded her head grudgingly. Before she could ask Yamaki why they had to make a short scouting trip to the ruined building, her partner had already done so. Yamaki's reply was simple and that stopped Ruki dead in her tracks. Yamaki had mouthed 'Shibumi'.

Hypnos Tower Ruins

The four arrived at the ruins of the Hypnos Tower at no time. The place still looked pretty dead and looking at this scene only brought back bad memories for Ruki. This place was where she had seen Takato for the last time. He had disappeared without a trace together with Guilmon and Ruki could not help but feel that he was already gone. This place also used to host so much laughter and joy until that faithful day… Ruki did not know whether to hate or love this place. It was the only place where she had truly enjoyed herself with her friends. However, this was also the place where all her sorrows began.

Rumi looked at her mother concernedly. She was not normal and seemed quite unstable and deep in thought. She had that far away look in her eyes and was that tears she was seeing inside her mother's eyes? The only time she had ever seen her mother cry was when great grand mother Seiko passed away and when she learnt that grandmother had been killed on the way home. Rumi had tried to ask her mother and Renamon about what had happened in this area but she never got any answers. However, her mother would have the same look in her eyes liked now and you could detect a hint of sadness from Renamon. 

Renamon and Kotemon felt something coming towards them suddenly. Looking towards their right, they saw a gate materializing and opening as well. Shaking their respective partners out of thoughts, the four immediately prepared for battle. Unlike before, the gate had already opened and this means that the digimons from the gate had already detect their presence. If they run, they might lead them to their friends. Even if they did not, they would wonder around and if just one of them had found their friends…the results would be disastrous. Before any digimon invader stepped out however, the two red hair tamers pulled out the evolution to ultimate card from their respective decks to digivolve their partners. The invading digimons stepped out just as Renamon and Kotemon got replaced by their ultimate level, Taomon and Kyuukimon. 

Ruki slashed the Wargreymon card from her deck to give Taomon Wargreymon's area attack, the Terra Force while Rumi slashed the Cannondramon card to give Kyuukimon Cannondramon's area attack, the Dino Cannon. Without hesitation, Taomon threw the Terra Force at the emerging digimons which wounded them and sent them tumbling back to the gates. Kyuukimon then fired the Dino Cannon into the gate to delete the wounded digimons and the digimons that were crossing the gate. However, there were still digimons that emerged out of the gate. The gate was hosting Neodevimon which were ultimate level virus digimon. They started attacking by using their Guilty Claw attack. 

The four scattered to avoid the attack. Taomon cast her Talisman spell to erect a protective barrier around Ruki and Rumi to keep them safe. Then, she engaged the Neodevimons. Ruki quickly seized the opportunity and slashed the Light Training Manual and Attack Boost Chip to Taomon to allow her gain advantage against the Neodevimons. Taomon immediately used her Talisman of Light on the Neodevimons which either deleted them or wounded them seriously due to the power up Taomon received. The Neodevimon that were not deleted were soon all gone as well from a Blade Twister courtesy of Kyuukimon. He was turning faster than usual as Rumi slashed the Hyper Speed card for him and this caused him to cause more damage.

Unknown to the combatants though, another gate was opening behind them. Slowly, another group of ultimate level digimons which were the Gigadramon. They quickly flew towards the battlefield and launched their Darkside Attack at all the combatants on the field. Caught by surprise, both Taomon and Kyuukimon were hit by the attack which damaged them. The Neodevimons that were weaker were deleted by the air strike as well. Acting quickly before the Gigadramons and the Neodevimons could take advantage, both of the Makino slashed the Full Recharge card to return their partners to their original health. However, they knew that they were outnumbered and were in disadvantage. To make matters worst, another gate seemed to be appearing from the sky as well. Ruki gave a scowl as she realized that she was right. The frequent opening of gates was not normal.

From the gate, Skull Satanmons appear out of it. Ruki could see a Deathmon in the ranks of the Skull Satanmons as well. Wasting little time, Ruki biomerged with Taomon and formed Sakuyamon. Before any of the invaders could react, Sakuyamon performed her Talisman Sphere which deleted many of the weakened digimons in the area. However, they were still hopelessly outnumbered.

Ruki '** Damn it! It seems like the end…**'

Renamon '** Don't give up yet Ruki! We still have to guard Rumi!**'

Ruki ' **You are right… Come on Renamon! We will protect our daughter!**'

Renamon '** Right behind you Ruki!**'

Rumi scanned the battlefield to assess the situation. Her mother and her were hopelessly outnumbered and despite the fact that her mother had gone mega, the chance of survival was still dim. However, she was determined not to fall without a fight. She watched as Kyuukimon sliced through her opponents. Then, an idea came to her. Searching through her deck, she found the card that she had wanted, Imperialdramon. Quickly slashing the card, Kyuukimon received the cannon that was on Imperialdramon's back. After taking a careful aim, he fired the Mega Death at the masses of digimon, deleting and wounding them seriously with success. However, she saw Kyuukimon being blasted by a wave of Darkside Attacks and devolved back to Kotemon, barely conscious. 

Sakuyamon was distracted by a Skull Satanmon when Deathmon used its Eye Blow at Sakuyamon. Having a type disadvantage, Sakuyamon was wounded and that was further amplified when the rest of the digimons threw their attack against her. It was all she could do to maintain her mega form. The situation was bleak and the Deathmon moved in to finish Sakuyamon off when it was deleted by a volley of missiles and bullets alike. Turning her head, she was surprised to see the familiar gigantic green robotic giant.

Ruki " Henry! What are you doing here!"

Needless to say, Henry was happy that Ruki was here as well. He had finally found one of the three whom had disappeared when they were in the heart of the catastrophe. Before he could answer however, Terriermon beat him.

Terriermon " That's all you can say? No kiss for the hero?"

Henry-groaning- " Terriermon!"

Terriermon-grinning- " Momentai Henry!"

Sakuyamon was not very happy to hear that remark from Terriermon. However, they were glad to see them as well. All the unhappiness she had for him was momentarily forgotten. Of course, Terriermon had to open his mouth again.

Terriermon " Wow…You changed! You are not going to harm me after what I say!"

Sakuyamon-scowl- " I would have if not because I need to set a good example to my daughter!"

Mega Gargomon " Daughter?"

Sakuyamon " Later Einstein. Take care of enemies first."

Mega Gargomon " Indeed…"

After that little conversation, the two mega digimons joined the battle with the rest of the battalion that had arrived. Now that the numbers were on par, the fight went on smoothly. The fight was bloody as usual thanks to the bloodthirsty invading digimons. Many tamers and digimons were killed and deleted respectively but unnecessary sacrifice was avoided with the presence of Sakuyamon as she made a barrier to protect the tamers that were not fit for battle and seriously wounded digimon. Rumi watched all this as she held the unconscious Kotemon in her arms. Whoever that green machine was, her mother definitely knows him. She could ask questions later after the fight.

Suddenly, all the combatants on the battlefield heard a deranged laughter. It was sickeningly familiar to Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon.

Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon '** Shibumi…**'

Out of the ruins of the Hypnos Tower rose Hazardmon, the monster that neither Sakuyamon nor Mega Gargomon wished to see again. It was so powerful that even with the combined powers of Gallantmon, Justimon, Mega Gargomon and Sakuyamon could not even scratch it. They were doomed if it decided to attack them. From the shield of Hazardmon came a black beam of light that hit all the combatants on the battlefield. The digimons that were in combat all turned into mega form and then all bursts into data. As for the tamers that got in the way of the beam, they just dropped dead, their bodies being drained like zombies, with white hair as well. The beam hit the barrier erected by Sakuyamon and she was knocked back into Renamon and Ruki instantly. This happened to Mega Gargomon as well as he split into Henry and Terriermon. The only reason why they survived was that they were near to Sakuyamon's barrier and got into it at the last moment.

Looking at them with a deranged look in his eyes, Shibumi gave some commands to Hazardmon which sunk back into the ground and disappeared. The survivors looked at this scene bewildered. Even Terriermon had nothing to say . 

Henry " Ruki, I think we need to talk about that…"

Ruki-nodding- " Yeah…" '**Seems like things are getting more chaotic from now on…**'

End of Chapter 1

Now, that was a blast! Hope you enjoyed it. For those who are interested in knowing, I had set the age of the three main tamers to 28 in this story. Ryo is older than them by a year. Takato will definitely appear in this fic as he is the main character. However, don't expect it to be soon as I have a plan to connect this story to my Digital Warfare. Yup, that's the new name for Viral Liberation as it seemed to be war situation in that fic. Till next time then.


End file.
